Saved By the Moonlight
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Kisses, PLease read first! So now, Derek and stiles are sort of together. But people still need rescuing. What will happen to their "relationship". Will it grow stronger, Or break apart R&R Enjoy! Also Slash! Male Male. Don't like, Don't Read!. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second story for Sterek. Some may ask why I choose to do a different story to continue the story line of Midnight Kisses. Others already get it. For those that don't, Midnight Kisses was a one shot to test the waters. I just add a story Idea to it. Basically, this starts, where Midnight Kisses left off. With Sterek just started, and Boyd and Erica captured by Alphas. For those that didn't read Midnight kisses, that just filled you in. I did 3 chapters on Midnight Kisses, and it's rated M. This one is rated lower to start. I may in the future raise it. I don't know. Anyway, enough rambling, Here's the prologue to **

Prologue:

It started long ago; Lycanthropy. A disease that turns you to a werewolf. Most don't consider it so. Most believe it is a cure. The werewolves of Beacon Hills, know it to be both. Some born, and some made, The pack was formed.

It consisted of a born wolf alpha, his revived Uncle (A very scary and dark trickster of a man), 4 bitten wolves called betas, Scott by the uncle, when he'd been an Alpha; and three from The current Alpha. It even included a goofy ADHD Spaz of a human, And a family of Wolf hunters. They paired up originally to beat a kenima, a shifter gone wrong.

In the end, the kenima became a werewolf. It was that very same night, that the spaz human, named Stiles Stilinski; and the Alpha Wolf Derek Hale, Both had dreams involving the other. They had discovered feelings for each other. The next night, two of the Betas had been taken by a Pack made entirely of Alphas. After gathering the remaining wolves in a safe location, Derek came up with a plan to save those who'd been taken.

Also, he couldn't seem to resist the boy Stiles, who they had also dragged to safety. The two enjoyed a night of passion, while also giving the other two betas disturbing images.

The war is now over, and the First day of the great battle would begin.


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: So here is Chapter 1 of my new series. This is a sequel to Midnight kisses, so please read that first. Also I still own nothing, and I seriously hope that they become reality. Merthur never was so Sterek is my last hope. Also, I'd like to say, that I love all my readers. Thanks so much for your support.**

**Saved By the Moonlight**

Chapter 1:

I woke in the morning, to a loud snoring. I was about to tell my father to stop snoring so loud, when I felt another body push against mine. I snuggled into the warm body that lay behind me. It reminded me of the good dream I had last night. I had dreamed that Derek and I had gotten together, in the most intimate way.

I looked over my shoulder with groggy eyes. Were my eyes deceiving me, or was Derek Hale really behind me. It looked like Derek. With that Scowl that seemed plastered on his face. Only it was slightly softened in his sleep. I smiled. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. Wait.

"Holy mother of god!" I screamed as I backed myself against the wall. The Man beside me just groggily looked at me than checked the watch on his wrist. He got up, and dress. I watched the whole time, mostly fascinated by the man in front of me. The other part was shocked that last night had actually

"Come on, Get Dressed. We have a lot to do today." Derek said, as he tossed me my clothes. I snapped out of my trance, but was shocked at how calm Derek was acting. I was buttoning My pants, when I finally found my voice.

"I see you're very calm about this whole thing." I said, trying to unnerve him. He just gave me a look that made me shrink away.

"Would you rather that we talk about what happened last night. About how, in a moment of confused passion, I had sex with you, and you took it up the ass?" Derek said. I manage to nerve him, but his words hit me harder. So he was just as unsettle as I was; only he could look calmer than I could.

I finished getting dressed, and followed Derek out of the office. I felt like a puppy dog. And considering Derek's a werewolf, that's bad. I just hoped he didn't bite me in a way that would turn me into a werewolf myself. I was fine being human.

I saw Derek shaking Scott and Issac awake while I stood against the wall. Scott looked at me almost as soon as he woke up. I blushed so red, I was sure he could see it. Scott had walked in on me and Derek making out. I was glad he hadn't seen after that. But I was sure he'd told Issac about it, so now Issac would also be hard to look in the eye.

I immediately walked over to the couches and sat down, when Derek called me over. I stare at the floor, as I could feel the others staring at me. I didn't suffer long, because Derek began to speak about our game plan.

"So as you know, Erica and Boyd have been captured. It's our job to get them back. Now Scott, you could walk away since you're not a part of my pack, but I think we should stick together." Derek nodded toward Scott. Scott looked around. By now I guessed he figured that I'd be staying.

"If Stiles Stays, I'll stay." Scott declared. I was suddenly glad that we were best friends. I looked up to meet his eye. But saw only warning and concern. I looked at Issac, who also looked concerned. I finally looked to Derek. His expression was unreadable, but I was sure he was just concerned as the rest. I quickly looked back around them, no longer embarrassed.

"You guys, I may be the only human here, but I can take care myself." I said in defiance. "Seriously, I'm also the best researcher her. My dad is the Sheriff, So I always hear where weird things are going on, and I can sneak around easy. What else could you need?" I asked the group. They all still opposed the Idea, and Issac was the first to let his opinions known.

"You smell like Derek." Issac said slowly. "You smell like a wolf. Any one of those alphas, is going to know that you know wolfs. And they will torture and kill you to get to Derek." He didn't sugar coat it. But I wouldn't give up.

"SO I use that to an advantage somehow." I retorted. "Guys, come on! If I gave up every time my life was in danger, I would have been hiding in a small dark room before I even Met Derek. Seriously, hanging out with wolves is not the most dangerous thing I've done."

"No, but being taken hostage by an Alpha pack willing to do anything to get to more Alpha; is. Speaking strictly for the safety of any who've helped in the past, I will not risk their lives for the sake of the pack. I'd rather join the Alphas, than see my pack harmed." Derek said. It sounded like an end of discussion. I looked a Scott's face because I thought I heard him laugh. Sure enough, Scott had a smile on his face. I knew he was thinking about some smart comeback about Derek caring for the people of his "Pack."

"But, I need all the help I can get. I won't allow you to be out and about, but I do need your helps Stiles. And the help of you, Scott, that's the biggest reason, I won't write Stiles off." Derek continued. I was so happy; I could have jumped for joy. I was actually being allowed to help. Granted, it was only because Derek needed Scott's help. But still, a victory was still a victory.

We were strategizing when we heard a noise outside. The Argents were here. We include the in what we had come up with. They gave us their input as well. I felt strangely. Issac and Scott knew about Derek and I last night. But would it be obvious to the argents? I didn't know, and tried to act like I didn't care. But Allison noticed something was off, I could tell by the way she looked at me. I half wondered if Scott told her, but soon realized that Scott would never tell Allison anything as weird as that.

"Oh. My. God." Allison said slowly. "No way. Stiles and Derek!" She said shocked. I gave her a questioning look. Scott looked horrified, and Mr. Argent looked like he didn't care. I tried to play it off as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"W-what-" I started but had to clear my throat. "Hm. What do you mean Alison?" I asked. I knew I wasn't fooling anyone. It seemed like everyone in the room was staring at. Well, everyone except Allison's dad.

"You and Derek Slept together!" She practically yelled at me. "I can smell cum from here. Scott wouldn't have had sex with anyone here, plus he looks guilty. Issac looks like someone died. And you're all fidgety." By this time Mr. Argent suddenly found his daughter interesting. "If you guys had just masturbated, then none of you would look so weird." She finished.

"She's good." Derek said to Allison's dad. "You should be proud of her analytical skills." He sounded as if it was so natural. I blushed redder than I have ever been in my life, which was now over. With the way Derek acted, you'd think I was a one night stand, which I kind of was. But that was only temporary. I hoped. I actually had no idea if Derek planned to sleep with me again or not.

But to be honest, there were more important thing s to worry about. I shouldn't be sitting here giving every one proof that her accusation was real. Even though Derek had. I just had to act calm. Like Derek. I took a Deep breath.

"We have more important things to do right now, than focus on my sex life, Or Derek's. We have to get back Erica and Boyd before the Alpha Hurt them, or worse, kill them." I said looking each of them in the eye. All signs of my inner panic invisible.

"They won't kill them. Peter is trying to track them now." Derek said, suddenly back on topic. "The Alphas won't harm them because they know that if they do, I won't join them. The only time they'll kill my pack, is if I've already joined them." Derek said, staring off to the distance. "They'd kill Stiles though, Just because he's human. They don't take human life seriously. All of them are born wolves. Humans are nothing but toys to them."

We continued to talk about things to do until dark. Issac planned to stay at Scott's. I was to go home, and Derek would watch my house. The Argents would go home. Tomorrow the plan to get back Erica and Boyd would start.

I paced in my room, too active to sleep. I had opened my window to let some air in. Tomorrow We'd have to be in school. I'd have to convince my dad to somehow let me call out sick. I couldn't just skip, my father was the sheriff. If he found out I'd skip, he'd personally take me to all my classes until I graduated…Next year!

I could try playing sick. That might work. I could claim I got a cold from leaving the window open. That could happen, right? Yeah, I'd go with that. I got dressed and ready for bed, and then came back to my room. I nearly jumped and yelled as I saw Derek standing in there.

"Could you not do that? You scared me to death." I whispered harshly, not wanting to wake my dad." I stared as he went and sat on my bed like he owned. He even patted beside him to let me know he wanted me to sit. I did.

"We have to talk." He said slowly. "First, you smell so much like me that I had to come in here just to make sure you'd be safe. Having the window open, might not be such a good idea. Second, us." He paused momentarily. "Until this whole Alpha thing is over, I think it best that we not have sex." He said it so calmly; I almost thought he didn't care.

_I love you, Stiles._

"I think I know what you mean." I started. "We should keep a low profile, and focus on our missing team mates." I almost hated myself. Here, Derek was in _my_ room, on _my_ bed; and I was agreeing not to continue our relationship until later. Derek didn't help by nodding.

"Well, I should head to bed, and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." I said, sighing. I slowly got up, and went to the other side of my bed. I got under the covers, and faced the wall. "Could you turn off the light?' I whisper to the man still sitting on my bed. He did so, and then shocked me. He came and laid down beside me. His heat made me hot instantly. But it was comfortable. For the first time in years, I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: So here it is, Chapter 2 of Saved by the moonlight. Okay so it's really Chap 1 and the other a prologue, but still. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. This series will only stay alive if people read it, so please R&R. Thanks to all who follow me and any of my stories. Your support is really appreciated. Without you guys, I wouldn't write as often. I seriously write just so I don't make you guys wait too long****,**** this past year being an exception. I didn't really have time since I was taking care of my gram, but that's history. I will be more dependable from now on. Thanks again or reading! ^_^**


End file.
